


[TSN/NYSM2/DE]这根本不是魔术

by Fayyyyy511



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 配对：D/E分级：NC-17简介：四个字总结——变态魔术*严重警告*：涉及transgender，慎！





	[TSN/NYSM2/DE]这根本不是魔术

 

　　“这根本不是魔术，是魔法，混蛋伏地魔！”

　　被骂作伏地魔的魔术师觉得很冤枉。

　　“Language, babe.”

　　Daniel头疼地揉了揉的眉心，无可奈何地望着床那头把自己缩在被子里的小少爷，手里还捏着刚刚朝脸砸过来的枕头。

　　“少来，别一副道貌岸然的样子，F-word你刚刚可说了不少，要我提醒吗，伏地魔先生？”

　　Eduardo咬牙切齿，又抬脚把身上盖着的唯一一床被子给蹬了下去，最后一个枕头也被他捏在手里，等待发射。

　　“你有点暴躁。”Daniel的眼睛眯了起来，然后在Eduardo如同激光扫射般的注视下，好整以暇地抚平了自己白色衬衫上的褶皱，同时把黑色西裤的金属链拉上，皮带也被重新扣好。

　　他现在在满世界找他的外套和钱包。Eduardo订的是间豪华套房，他们睡的这间是主卧，面积并不算太大，地板上还扑上了厚厚的羊毛地毯。但Daniel巡视一圈过后却还是没找到自己的东西。

　　还没等他开口，床上闹脾气的小少爷先憋不住气了。

　　“你该不会告诉我要跑路吧，大巫师？”

　　Daniel挑了挑眉，抱着手臂靠着衣橱柜门，态度可以称得上是悠闲地审视这只四条腿都陷入泥潭里的斑比。

　　甜蜜的小鹿不复往日的高傲和散漫，从脸蛋到脖子都是肉眼可见的一层薄红，不知道是因为羞耻还是惊吓，或者两者都有。身上的浴袍也乱糟糟地什么也遮不住，暧昧的牙印和吻痕还随处遍布。

　　“解释，Daniel，停止你的恶作剧！”

　　抓狂的斑比化身成了一只小狮子，棕色大眼睛里好像溢满了因为愤怒沸腾不止的巧克力酱，巴西口音一点也没藏住，软糯的腔调削弱了这句话里面本该有的气势。

　　“我不能，Eduardo，我也不知道为什么。或许我们可以看看是不是下了一场流星雨，NASA刚刚有最新发布吗？”

　　说完Daniel还作势要拿出手机，随即发现它也不见了，和自己的外套钱包一样无影无踪。

　　“操你，Daniel Atlas！！”Eduardo发泄似的开始在床上蹬腿，用脚后跟快速地敲击身下弹性极佳的床垫。

　　“就算有流星，那也是颗扫把星。你把我变成了一个女人，你给我变出了一个pussy，所以你能不能不要表现得那么事不关己？！”

　　Eduardo自暴自弃地冲着Daniel的方向张开腿，归功于自己的5.0标准视力，Daniel把一切都看得一清二楚。

　　斑比的小斑比不见了，取而代之的是粉红湿漉的女性私处。至于为什么会是湿的……Daniel清了清嗓子，因为他想起了在这件意外前他们两个正在干的事情。

　　——这可真有帮助，Daniel讽刺地想，努力保持不动声色。

　　但是，难以想象地，Daniel还是在这种情况下毫无羞耻地勃起了，才整理好不久的裤裆也感觉到了一丝紧绷。

　　上帝，这真是一场荒诞又绝妙的灾难。

　　

　　理论上讲，这件事的确和Daniel脱不了关系。

　　他们正在德克萨斯州，魔术秀被第一次搬到拉斯维加斯，骑士们都对此无比兴奋，Daniel的心情尤其不错。

　　因为他知道他的斑比正在这里出差，连酒店都巧合地跟他们订了同一家。

　　有Daniel在，Eduardo当然得到了视野开阔的绝好位置，但作为回报，Daniel给他准备了一个意外惊喜，在其中一个互动环节把他请上了台。

　　即使是出席过各类大场面的Eduardo，在万众瞩目下走上那个舞台也有点不自在，光是在座位上都磨蹭了将近一分钟，期间他不断给Daniel眼神示意，连他自己都不知道其中包含了多少求饶的成分。后来他还是屈服了，尽管无论从面部表情还是从步伐姿态，谁都不能挑出Eduardo的毛病，Daniel还是一眼看穿了对方挺得僵直的腰背。

　　被自己的男友关进一个看似密不透风的柜子里之后，Eduardo听到了Daniel透过麦克风传进来的声音。

　　“原本我们更期待是由一位女性来体验这段奇妙的旅途，不过……看来上帝更偏向于我们的斑比先生。”

　　也许这就是问题的症结所在，Daniel说了想要一个女人来参与这个变态魔术，但送上门的却是自己的宝贝男朋友。魔法开启，Eduardo晕晕乎乎地被送到了巴黎正在举行的一场婚礼后台，身上的高定西装被换成了高定礼服，再重新出现在Daniel的柜子里。

　　节目效果好到了什么程度。如果一定要形容的话，就是能容纳上万人的演出大厅所配备的几间公共洗手间，根本没有人去。毕竟仅仅在三十秒的时间里就把之前的绅士小少爷变成了穿着暴露婚纱的男模，这样的表演实在是不多见。

　　Eduardo走下台的期间表情都是僵硬的，他沉默着把西装外套里的衬衫扣子系到了最上面的那颗，心里无限诅咒着用这种方式玩弄他的Daniel。

　　好在Daniel他们表演时从来都不许观众携带拍摄设备，Eduardo闷闷地坐回了自己的位置上，越想越气。

　　就连回到了酒店房间，被邪恶魔术师压倒在了床上，Eduardo也还是没彻底原谅他。

　　

　　再回到现在，Eduardo只觉得Daniel一辈子都别想得到他的原谅。

　　这算什么？上帝掷骰子，给他掷出了一个pussy？

　　Eduardo感到了绝望，他长长地叹了一口气，听起来像被野兽咬住脖子的鹿崽的哀鸣，然后翻过身把脸埋进了枕头里。

　　“我一定是在做噩梦。”

　　瓮瓮的声音环绕就在自己耳边，Eduardo又躺尸了一会儿，发现周围安安静静的。

　　过了几分钟，他听到房门被反锁上了。

　　接下来是旁边的床垫由于压力而产生的凹陷，显然是因为增加了另一个人的重量。

　　在贴着小腿肚的丝质布料被撩开，一只带着体温的手慢慢沿着肌理向上面的更隐秘之处探入，Eduardo才察觉到不对劲，顿时恢复了警醒。

　　“喂？”

　　Eduardo抬起脑袋，然后把脖子往后扭成一个最大的角度，瞪了一眼坐在床沿正在对他动手动脚的Daniel。

　　但他却没有躲开。Daniel的掌心还贴合在Eduardo的膝弯，得到Eduardo的眼神制止后停顿了几秒，见对方不再有其他的反抗举动便开始得寸进尺。

　　“？？？”

　　还来不及反应，Eduardo就被突然爬上床的魔术师抓住肩膀，如同一只荷包蛋一样被强行翻了个面。发懵的同时Daniel带着戏谑笑意的蓝眼睛就在眼前放大，Eduardo条件反射般地闭上双眼，感觉到嘴唇被含住吮吸，以及Daniel的胡渣扎在自己下巴上传来的微弱刺痛。

　　魔术师足够霸道的舌头不由分说地占领了Eduardo口腔的每个角落，连舌根都没有被放过，Eduardo被亲得有点想吐，分泌过多的唾液也在接吻间隙顺着嘴角流了出来。

　　结束了这个吻两个人都有些气息不稳，Daniel笑眯眯地帮Eduardo把整齐的领口扯得乱七八糟，而Eduardo也是一脸不可置信地盯着他看，甚至忘了要阻止对方的动作。

　　“等等。”

　　当Daniel把留着板寸的脑袋埋到Eduardo的颈窝，一边黏糊糊地又啃又舔下去时，Eduardo才从刚刚的缺氧里回过半点神，但还是为这阵突如其来的亲热而茫然，“你是想……是我想的那个意思吗？”

　　通过两个人贴合的胸口，Eduardo体会到了压着自己的Daniel肌肉紧绷下的震颤，那是被感官放大了的一个轻笑。

　　“对，不管你在想什么。”富有魅力的魔术师正在用极具诱惑力的声线引导他的小鹿掉进编织好了的欲望陷阱。

　　“……我得考虑一下。”

　　Eduardo的整张脸蛋都皱了起来，嘴唇也无意识地嘟得老高。没有猜错的话，Daniel是想这样和他做一次。Eduardo不觉得自己有什么心理障碍，反正他一直都是躺着享受的那个，问题在于他并不确定在这种鸡飞狗跳的情况下，第一件事不是去找医生或者什么别的哥伦比亚通灵人，而是让自己的男朋友先操他一顿。

　　不得不说的是，Eduardo的羞耻心和好奇心都在发挥作用，特别是Daniel摸到他光秃秃的下面的那一刻飙到了峰值。

　　“我还是觉得这太奇怪了，不行不行。”

　　Eduardo像是在说服Daniel又像在说服自己，一把抓住了Daniel想要进一步探入的手。被枫糖浸泡过的眼睛没什么威慑力地望着从他胸部抬起头的Daniel，虹膜里是清澈见底的暖棕色。

　　也许是性格的原因，其他方面的Eduardo习惯了当个麻烦的小少爷，经常让他的魔术师有苦难言，可一旦到了这种事情上，Eduardo就从来没有真正地强硬起来过，比如眼下，明明可以义正言辞拒绝就偏让Daniel吃得死死的。

　　Daniel耸了耸肩，在Eduardo的脸颊上亲了一口，对斑比的反对不置可否。只是抽回自己的手，从Eduardo身上撑了起来。

　　他又隔着浴袍拍了拍Eduardo的屁股，对方本能似的张开了腿，这让Daniel差点有些得意忘形。

　　魔术师跪坐到了自家小鹿崽子的腿间，不费什么力气就彻底掰开了之前还合得紧紧的腿根。黑色的丝绸浴袍被Eduardo压在了屁股下面，Daniel握住他的脚踝迫使自己屈起双腿踩在床板上，隐私部位没有保留地向对方敞开，即便是骨子里都热情奔放的南美青年也感到了一阵令人心虚的害羞，皮肤上也泛起了战栗。

　　“Wardo真敏感。”

　　Daniel的嘴角勾起了一个上扬的弧度，原本尖锐的下颌线条瞬间柔和了不少，虽然这只是一句简单的调笑。

　　放弃抵抗的小鹿就正面全裸地睡在自己的黑色浴袍里，带着湿气的皮肤被衬得白到发光，修长优美的身形无时无刻不在刺激Daniel的性欲，更别说双腿之间突然长出来的一朵粉粉嫩嫩的花蕾。

　　“别这么叫我……”

　　拿手挡着眼睛的Eduardo嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨了一句。会这么喊他的只有哈佛的那几个校友，Daniel一定是看到了Dustin在自己推特上的评论才跟着喊来调戏他的。

　　“那我叫你Dudu？”

　　这也算越界，但Daniel接下来的举动弄得Eduardo没办法反驳他。

　　魔术师把手指含在嘴里舔湿，放到了Eduardo肉感的阴阜上，轻轻地剥开了外面那两瓣阴唇，看到了斑比粉色娇嫩的部分。

　　——这下真的是小母鹿了。Daniel也觉得有点不可思议，他用拇指揉了揉那颗尚未充血硬胀的小红点，另一只手的中指不断挑逗抠刮着Eduardo被提前分泌出的爱液染得湿淋淋的阴道口。

　　Daniel加快了揉弄Eduardo阴蒂的速度。肉眼可见的这让对方的大腿和腹部颤抖了起来，皮肤也泛起了潮红。

　　Eduardo后悔被Daniel半推半就地做了这个，他甚至都没法应付仅仅是玩弄外阴而产生的快感。他就像一块漂在汪洋之中的浮木，被Daniel的magic finger掀起的波浪打得起起伏伏。

　　但Daniel并没有就给他缓冲的时间，没过多久便把已经濡湿了的中指推进了同样濡湿的阴道内。

　　“你该知道的，Dudu，第三根指头是用来finger pussy的。”

　　魔术师故意讲得下流，根据以前的性经历他知道怎样才更能挑起这个小少爷的兴致，肮脏的幻想和过分的言语都是效果极佳的辅助工具。

　　回应这些的是Eduardo还没被粗大性器贯穿过的紧致甬道一阵又一阵的收缩，湿热的内壁像挤压阴茎那样地挤压Daniel的指头，渐渐被来回抽插得放松下来后又不满足地流出更多的淫水，等待Daniel能给予更有分量的奖励。

　　“啊……好像……不，不，嗯……”Eduardo觉得自己的灵魂仿佛被一根透明的风筝线栓着，荡在半高的空中不上不下，Daniel隔靴搔痒一般的安慰并不能把他送到天堂。

　　透明黏腻的体液堆积得越来越多，从Eduardo的蜜穴里流出来落到黑色的浴袍上，大片浸润开来的水渍加深了丝绸面料的黑色，形成了一块块发暗的斑团。Daniel见状将Eduardo的阴道插得愈发用力，水声和空气被挤出去的声音咕啾咕啾地响了很久。

　　“Daniel！！啊！你，你变态——哈，哈，呜那里……不，不可以！”Eduardo无力地呻吟着，来自下体陌生的快乐一点点地蚕食他的理智。

　　Daniel反手向上屈起中指的第一段指节抠挖起了阴道口斜上方的穴壁，反复刮蹭Eduardo藏在体内的G点，没坚持多久对方就抽搐了起来，下面的水越流越厉害，看上去真的舒服到了极致。

　　“呃……嗯！啊，啊！！Dan……Dan……受不了，呜呜呜，要漏——了！啊，真的要——”

　　斑比的叫床声一如既往地跟掺了蜜一样甜，可怜兮兮的讨饶只能激起男人更强烈的施虐欲和占有欲，所以Daniel在Eduardo马上就要高潮的那一刻一下子增加了两根手指进去，在里面翻搅作乱，把Eduardo的第一次阴道射液弄得断断续续的，淫水全部都溅到了他自己的小腹和腿间。

　　结束潮吹的Eduardo就和虚脱了没什么两样，腿也撑不大住，堪堪往同一个方向倒，被Daniel再次扶稳。

　　“Edu刚刚真可爱，喷了好多。”Daniel伏下了身凑近Eduardo被里外亵玩得湿红一片的私处，高挺的鼻子玩味地顶了顶硬硬的阴蒂，再温柔地含住下方的穴口，用舌头拨弄开两片薄薄的小阴唇，再一点点地顶进Eduardo的阴道，舔舐对方身体深处的味道。

　　后知后觉地明白刚才发生了什么的Eduardo只想找个地缝钻进去。因为暂时还处于手脚无力的状态所以没法推开Daniel的脑袋，只能红着脸泪汪汪地吸鼻子，再深刻地感受私处是怎么被舌头抵着抽插和吮吻弄出一波又一波水的。

　　终于放过了自己委屈的斑比，Daniel起身搂住Eduardo纤细的腰肢，一边流连在对方的锁骨和乳头，一边低沉着嗓子说。

　　“你好甜……”

　　“再也没有比你更甜的了。”

　　“我要操你的pussy……我忍不住了，宝贝。”

　　说完便把Eduardo的手按到了自己的裆部，隔着裤子也能摸到下面的火热滚烫。Eduardo知道这是要他帮忙的意思。

　　重新解开皮带金属扣和裤子拉链对于Eduardo都轻车熟路，魔术师胀大的阴茎被束缚在子弹内裤里，隔着弹性的布料也同样能触及到嚣张的征服气焰。

　　“你是要直接进来吗？我不确定Daniel……可能会很困难。”已经被掏出来的大家伙就在Eduardo的手里，兴奋得几乎一只手握不住。斑比为难极了，用软软糯糯的声音跟Daniel商量，整个身体都瑟缩着想往后躲。

　　“不会很疼的，我保证，”说着Daniel就把对方细白的双腿盘到了自己腰上，“但是要摘走你的小樱桃，大概会有一点，可以忍耐的。”他还穿着大部分的衣服，Eduardo的腿不怎么挂得住，因为摩擦力不够就会往下滑。

　　正式插进去之前Daniel扶住完全勃起的阴茎，贴着Eduardo的内阴来回戏弄了一会儿。饱胀的龟头先陷进阴道口一点，在Eduardo感受到最细微的疼痛时又装作打滑似的溜到前面去，就着Eduardo湿得到处都是的体液一下下研磨那颗敏感的阴蒂，Daniel这样捉弄了对方好几回，每每都是Eduardo准备好了要被破处的那一刻，心理和生理都产生了巨大的落差。Eduardo觉得自己就像被捆绑在断头台上的囚犯，而Daniel的阴茎就是那把悬在半空的刀刃，就是不肯给自己一个痛快。

　　“你在干什么（what are you doing）！”

　　Eduardo忍不住扯着Daniel的衣领拖曳，下一秒就被结结实实地贯穿了下面，阴道被撑得满满的，他张开了嘴却没发出什么声音，眼睛瞪得很大，瞳孔扩张。

　　“干你（doing you）。”  
　　

　　被变相质疑的魔术师先生很卖力地证明着自己的能力。Daniel是那种有本事把做爱搞成战争的天才，他一遍遍把全身上下最锋利的武器捅进敌人的巢穴，顺便使劲揉捏对方肉乎乎的臀瓣，直到Eduardo节节败退，溃不成军，被操出的水足以打湿大半的床单，体内的柔嫩还不自觉地吞吃着Daniel肿胀不堪的性器，妄图得到更粗暴的对待。

　　“嗯……别，那里……呼。”Eduardo气喘吁吁，也没什么力气用在浪叫上，女性能企及的连续高潮Daniel给了他好几次，他只觉得整个腰腹和私处都是面团发酵般的酸疼。

　　但剧烈而又绵长的快感又在诱使Eduardo堕落，即使承受的一切对他而言是那么的陌生。Daniel胯下的凶器仿佛是想从他体内凿出一汪泉眼，Eduardo哆哆嗦嗦又不自觉地随着Daniel抽插的动作放松和收紧自己，没多久就无师自通，甬道也被干得越来越滑，淫水湿哒哒地把两个人交合的地方弄得黏腻不堪。

　　“喜欢吗？”Daniel满头大汗，他又重重地插几下Eduardo的阴道，停顿了片刻，再专门去顶藏在里面的敏感点，之后把粗壮的柱体整根埋进深处，堵住Eduardo即将喷涌的潮液，把晕乎乎等着攀上快乐巅峰的Eduardo给吊到了半空。

　　所以他的宝贝哭了，不可避免的，但并不是因为雌性荷尔蒙。Eduardo本来在床上就是个小哭包，舒服和不舒服都会哭鼻子，Daniel哄惯了，尽管每次他都是那个肇事者。

　　“小可怜……”魔术师温柔地用鼻头蹭了蹭Eduardo的脸，接着又吻了对方哭红的眼睛，“难受吗？”

　　“你出去……我想……嗯，出去呀。”

　　化身小母鹿的Eduardo用手抵住Daniel的胯骨，试图推开对方和自己仅仅贴合的下半身，但结果只是把Daniel粗长的阴茎给越吞越深，有几次都撞进了会让他感到钝钝的疼痛的部位，Eduardo忍不住直抽气。

　　“你要让我去哪儿？”Daniel的嗓音被情欲灼得沙哑，他以半调笑半认真的口吻询问身下眼泪汪汪的小少爷。

　　不对，眼下是小公主才对。

　　他又前后挺动了几次，一只手的拇指按在Eduardo完全兴奋充血的阴蒂，旋转着揉压，逼得他的斑比淫荡地呻吟起来，蜜穴里的甜水被Daniel干得流了一波又一波，Eduardo的下面更软了，已经让Daniel操熟了，连颜色都变成了肉欲的靡红。

　　“好大……呜呜……Dan，Dan，受不了。”Eduardo撒娇地抱怨着，眉头蹙得很紧，但脸颊上染了情动的薄粉，嘴唇鲜红得像要滴血，小舌头也看得一清二楚。

　　“你太长了，啊！Danny……Danny……你疼疼我。”

　　刚刚那下Daniel捅进去捅得狠了，Eduardo被撞得哽咽起来，轻微撕裂的痛处渐渐从被抽插着的入口蔓延到深处，Eduardo害怕自己被Daniel弄伤。

　　“我是在疼你，宝贝。”Daniel的气息也很乱，板寸的短发和锋利的长相让他全身都释放着危险的信号，Eduardo产生了自己正在被强奸的错觉。

　　尤其是Daniel开始用力顶他的最里面，硕大的龟头一遍遍攻击陌生的位置，Eduardo不安极了。Daniel这么弄他都不舒服了，却也不是难受，就是胀胀的很奇怪的体验。

　　他不想被这么弄，Daniel干得深，Eduardo回想起了先前自己被操喷水的感觉，有些食髓知味。

　　“你够了，别顶那里了，”Eduardo抱紧Daniel的后背，魔术师的陡然加速使他恐惧，“顶刚才的地方……我还想要……”

　　此时的Eduardo对所想要的有种纯粹而愚昧的放荡，丝毫不掩饰对极端快乐的追求，却又天真干净得像一张白纸。湿漉漉的斑比眼就那样一眨不眨地盯着Daniel，无意识地传导着渴求的讯息，盛满了不自知的诱惑，勾引男人来把自己弄坏。

　　他还主动凑上来又舔又啃Daniel的下巴，煽情的带着湿气的睫毛扑闪扑闪的，让正努力攻击着Eduardo宫颈的Daniel心痒难耐。

　　做着做着Eduardo又浇了一股淫水到他的龟头上，魔术师觉得根部一胀，眼看就要射出来，急忙从Eduardo湿湿滑滑的阴道里拔出来，看着他的小母鹿又颤着腿淅淅沥沥地吹了一次。

　　这下Eduardo彻底没力气了，他累得要命，私处又红又肿，穴口却合不拢，两瓣小阴唇也被Daniel干得外翻，保护不了中间红通通的小肉洞，正可怜兮兮地抽动着，不时吐一点晶莹的爱液出来，顺着会阴流到臀缝和床单。

　　“Dudu真厉害，被干子宫也会潮吹，”Daniel宠溺地捏了捏Eduardo红成一片的脸蛋，“你好香。”Daniel低头迷恋地嗅着Eduardo的女性器官，然后伸出舌头去舔黏糊糊湿腻腻的周围，又小心地含住那个红艳的小嘴，再重重地吮吸，引得Eduardo又呼叫不止。

　　“比之前更甜了。”

　　他是在跟几十分钟前还是处女的Eduardo比较。

　　魔术师以一种下流的方式亵玩着Eduardo的阴部，舌头滑进了依然稚嫩的阴道里，Eduardo闷哼着咬住下唇，低下脑袋只看到Daniel的发顶。

　　“还是不行，”Daniel突然挺起身，凑到Eduardo面前，用沾着体液的嘴亲了对方好几口，Eduardo被亲得有点懵，于是魔术师又继续补充，“我想操你后面，Edu宝贝。”Daniel的手指粗鲁地抠了抠Eduardo的阴道口，弄出水了之后又顺着摸索到了Eduardo被各种液体浸润得湿透的后穴。

　　“我怕只插前面我的宝贝会被插坏……”

　　仍旧没有给Eduardo反应的时间，Daniel一只手搂过Eduardo让他翻了个身，跪趴在了床上，膝盖和手肘作为支撑，整个纤细的腰杆被Daniel掐住。

　　姿势的原因让Eduardo的屁股高高地撅起，看上去更像是被提着贴近男人的下体。Daniel一低头就能居高临下地望到Eduardo完美的腰臀曲线，以及藏匿在对方白皙股间的自己暗红色的硕大阴茎，时隐时现。

　　“别……Dan，不要……”Eduardo下意识地拒绝，虽然他还没猜到Daniel具体要干什么，刚才对方说的话自己没怎么听清，脑子里也是一团乱。

　　下一秒Eduardo就感知到他的魔术师把龟头捅进了自己前面的阴道，快速地戳刺着埋在浅层的Eduardo的G点，这个体位反而更方便了Daniel，即便不能捅到最深。

　　“呀……啊！呀，呀，不！！呜！”Eduardo敏感极了，根本受不了这种挑逗，阴道又被Daniel插得痉挛，绞着巨物一翕一合，小腹抽了几下就僵住了。

　　Daniel知道他又要高潮，于是推着Eduardo的肩胛骨把他的上半身按在床单里的，细瘦的腰软绵绵地塌了下去，只留个翘起小屁股，里面还吃着男人硬烫的阴茎。

　　“Dan……”Eduardo的脑袋埋在枕头里，这时却忍不住偏过头去看对方，大大的棕眼睛里写满了委屈和渴求，Daniel知道他的小母鹿想要什么。

　　“你要乖乖的，”Daniel使劲扇了一下Eduardo的臀瓣，刺激得斑比哼出了哭腔，望向他的眼神更无辜了，“想我怎么弄你？”

　　大方的魔术师先生给了Eduardo选择的权利。

　　Eduardo把自己的拇指含在嘴里茫然地吮着，一边思考Daniel这句话的意思。他被干得思绪都有些跟不上，Daniel说的东西在脑子里也是断片的衔接不太上。

　　“要插深一点吗？”Daniel沉下腰，尽可能多地把阴茎送进Eduardo的阴道。

　　从最开始Daniel就没有脱掉衣服，干Eduardo的时候也只是把性器从裤子里掏出。相反，Eduardo的浴袍已经让他们蹬到了床尾，身段美好的小鹿光溜溜地被他制服在身下，由神秘魔法所变出来的崭新的阴道里正插着属于自己男性特征的一部分，而那刚好是现在的Eduardo所缺少的，就像是凭空消失。

　　Eduardo的体液几乎完全弄湿了Daniel浓密的耻毛，还顺带着在他的裤子上留下了大滩淫秽情色的痕迹，但Daniel丝毫也没有在意。

　　他在意的是此刻Eduardo的答案，因为无论如何它们都将是动听的。

　　“别……不，不要那么深，求……哦，求……”Eduardo要急哭了，Daniel又再使劲插自己的宫颈，越顶越疼。他终于忍不住伸出手到下面握住了Daniel还滞留在外塞不进来的一小截根部，包括两边饱胀的沉甸甸的球囊，“出去……”边说还边往前爬，阴道也尽全力地在放松，想把Daniel炙热的肉茎推出去。

　　雌兽一样的Eduardo最大限度地激起了Daniel的征服欲和控制欲，Eduardo的眼睛里已经蓄满了泪水，但他还是看得到对方双眼里暗沉得可怕的深蓝，和漩涡里的汹涌海面一般，Eduardo全身克制不住地轻颤，正如一头误入猛兽领域的小动物，无依无靠。

　　“回来。”

　　Daniel扣紧Eduardo的腰不让逃，接着跟发了狠的野兽似的又猛又急地干起了对方紧致湿软的小骚穴，饱满的茎头一刻也没有停止地攻击Eduardo娇小脆弱的子宫口，把他的宝贝操得又哭又闹，直到泣不成声。

　　“我要射进去，宝贝……Wardo宝贝……”Daniel可以感受到自己有点失控，但他还暂时不想把理智找回来，喉咙也粗哑得可怕，“给我生孩子……都射给你，让你怀上我的崽。”

　　连番的激烈操干下Eduardo都快濒临虚脱，可渐渐习惯了被粗暴对待的雌性器官早就先他一步反应，熟悉的肌肉抽动预示着潮吹，一大股阴道射液随着Daniel抽插的动作飞溅得到处都是，Daniel抹了一点到两根指头上，在侵犯Eduardo前方的阴道的同时，直直地插入了对方早就被泡得发软的后穴。

　　后面也遭到亵弄的Eduardo此时有点应付不过来，他前后一起都被玩开了，Daniel还总用手指按他的前列腺，阴道里龟头也时不时地去磨敏感点，Eduardo不断地经历着大大小小的高潮，快感好像一刻也没停止过。

　　“Dan……Dan……”Eduardo没力气哭了，可还是抽抽噎噎的，他盲目地喊着插干着自己的男人的名字，下面喷水的时候会喊得更厉害。

　　他可能失禁了，不过Eduardo迷迷糊糊地也实在不太清楚，只觉得Daniel的阴茎让他在天堂和地狱游走，而Eduardo却不再想逃走了。

　　“要……Dan，你……啊！！”Daniel重重地撞在了Eduardo的颈口，把大量温热的精液射进Eduardo的阴道深处。

　　从这一刻起Daniel开始俯下身亲吻他的小母鹿，他软软糯糯，期期艾艾的巴西甜心，敞开骚甜的肉洞饥渴地接纳着自己的精液，在他射精结束之后还自觉地吸紧小穴不让白白的乳浊液从熟红的肉腔里滴到床单上，避免浪费。

　　这次完了过后Daniel和Eduardo都休息了很久，久到Eduardo慢慢把失掉的理性给找了回来，红着脸试图去制止趴在自己背后的Daniel不老实的双手。

　　但Daniel并不打算放过他，Eduardo越来越觉得这是一场荒诞的怪梦，而Daniel要在梦里把他欺负彻底才算完。

　　魔术师没有完全软下去的阴茎不费什么力气就挺进了Eduardo的后穴，把高热柔软的肠壁挤压得熨帖，每一丝褶皱都驯服地舒展开来，自顾自地吞吃起了那根嚣张的粗硬柱体，没一会儿就把Daniel的阴茎咬得重新勃起。Eduardo叫都叫不出来了，呜呜地哼唧着，双手被Daniel一只手反剪在后腰，魔术师的手劲不小，Eduardo觉得自己像被一副情趣手铐束缚了自由。

　　可能是觉得默默挨操的小母鹿太乖了，Daniel吻了吻Eduardo的后颈，进攻的速度慢了下来。他们在以往的性经历里使用最多的就是Eduardo的肠道，Daniel喜欢Eduardo毫无防备对他敞开一切私密的样子，和这样的Eduardo做爱他会有给对方的灵魂打上烙印的仪式感。

　　第二次往往会更久，Eduardo昏昏沉沉的都要睡着了，Daniel的大家伙依然没有要释放的迹象。年轻的斑比累得不行，身体也只剩下基本的应激反应，高潮像温吞的潮水一样缓慢地包围着Eduardo，Daniel咬着他的耳朵说一些漫无边际的情话，下身再狠狠地贯穿他，Eduardo全都照单全收，不管是感官上的愉悦还是心理上的，他用一种接近浪荡的姿态迎合着他的魔术师，而Daniel的实际表现也告诉Eduardo他做的不错。

　　Daniel想让Eduardo精神起来，而不是现在这样懒洋洋困怏怏的，所以他放开了Eduardo的手腕，有力的手臂横亘在对方的腰腹，把Eduardo捞进自己怀里。小斑比也不反抗，但还是恹恹的，把头靠在Daniel的肩膀，侧过脸跟奶猫一样细细地舔吻他尖锐的下巴和薄薄的嘴唇。Daniel也不客气，一只手捏着Eduardo淡粉色的乳尖戏弄，另一只划到私处，揉了揉Eduardo敏感的阴蒂，又插进了对方正在淌精液的阴道里，三根手指粗粝地摩擦Eduardo松软的穴肉，有一下没一下地开拓着早就被操开了的甬道，Eduardo觉得很羞耻，特别是后面还插着Daniel的性器的时候，他身上所有的洞都被魔术师给侵占了，并且每个还都湿得一塌糊涂，无声地对Daniel的流氓行径表示着十二分的欢迎。

　　“混蛋……变态……”Eduardo的脸红透了，在接吻的间隙低低地骂支配着自己身体的男人，每寸皮肤都泛起了战栗。

　　“Dudu我们来玩生孩子的游戏好不好？”Daniel挑挑眉，对Eduardo的指责不置可否，反而向对方抛出了这个莫名其妙的提议。

　　“怎……嗯，怎么玩？”Eduardo有点吃不消，肠道被捣干得一次比一次深和重，然后Daniel还放了四根指头进他的雌穴，转动搅弄，这有点太粗，但足够的润滑依旧保护着Eduardo不受伤，也不会太疼。

　　“我也不知道……Dudu现在才是女人啊。”

　　不怀好意的调笑就在耳边，Eduardo却没有心思顾及，他满脑子只想着应付完精力充沛的男朋友后再睡上一个好觉，于是Eduardo呆呆地跳进了对方布置好的圈套。

　　插在Eduardo阴道里的手指不再动作了，小斑比迷茫地眨眨眼，又被身后的一记猛干顶得向前倒去，好在Daniel把他抱得很紧。

　　“做啊。”

　　Daniel变相地命令到，阴茎不停地撞着Eduardo湿腻的后穴肠肉，却不告诉Eduardo要做什么。

　　“别……我，我……什么？”Eduardo细微的挣扎被Daniel一一化解，私处又被对方大开大合地操着，魔术师过分极了，整根插进去又全部抽出来，Eduardo这样觉得又累又辛苦，小声尖叫着抗拒，“干嘛呀……Daniel！”

　　“生孩子啊。”Daniel嗤笑着看自己的小母鹿手忙脚乱的样子，也不打算放过。

　　Eduardo后知后觉地明白了魔术师的下流心思，但早就被干得没力气了，阴道里含着Daniel的指头怎么也推不出去，反倒被刺激得湿乎乎的。

　　戏耍够了的Daniel终于好心地把手指头拔了出去，专心地干起了斑比的小屁股，阴茎被照顾得很好，抽插了几十下最后抵着Eduardo肠壁里的腺体把精液给射到了里面，Eduardo让他插得有些懵，射完之后还发抖地厉害，Daniel把他放平在床上，抱在怀里又是亲吻又是安慰，没多久就把人哄睡着了。

　　Daniel望着Eduardo恬静的睡脸笑得很是得意。

　　

　　第二天一早Eduardo就醒了过来，他干得第一件事就是检查自己的身体。

　　手颤颤巍巍地摸下去，发现该在的还在，不该在的没在。

　　Eduardo长呼了一口气，但又狐疑地盯着被他翻身的动作弄醒的Daniel。

　　魔术师手臂一伸就把Eduardo搂到了怀里，闭着眼睛在斑比的额角落下一个吻。

　　“再睡会儿吧。”Daniel的声音还是哑哑的，显然还没清醒。

　　“我做了一个有史以来最奇怪的梦……”

　　Eduardo嘟嘟哝哝地把脑袋枕在Daniel的胸前，思考了几秒钟也没想出个所以然，就又陷入了睡梦里。

　　窗外阳光正好——

 

FIN


End file.
